True Love In High School
by Rosalie14
Summary: Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale meet in their high school french class. They fall in love but are too afraid to tell the other. Will they ever admit it? Rosalie Emmett. All Human.
1. Parlez vous Français

**Disclaimer: The Character are ****not**** mine, they are 100% Stephanie Meyer's! Thanks a **_**ton**_** to my 2 "Betas", Lindsey (Alice288) and Taylor. I'd be **_**so**_** lost without them!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Parlez-vous Français?**

I had always thought I would take German when I got to High School. German, German, German, all I ever thought of when it came to languages. Then my friends told me how tough a language it was, how every letter had to be pronounced. So there went that language, and there was_ no_ way I was taking Spanish. Too long, too boring, and too hard. The only thing left was French.

* * *

Since today was the first day on my junior year of high school I _had_ to look good. On the way out the door I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror hanging in the hallway. I was tall, muscular, and very handsome, albeit this wasn't new to me but I continued to admire myself anyway. I usually wasn't such a vain person but today was different for some reason. I continued this until my sister, Alice, started shoving me and yelling "Emmett, were gonna be late! Move it pretty boy!" I laughed and walked sluggishly towards my Jeep.

* * *

As soon as we got to school Alice danced off towards her first class and I made my way to my locker. First period I had math. I had never cared much for it but I was good at it. Math ended quickly and I headed to my next class… French. As I walked in I threw my chest out a bit and walked to an empty seat. Jaws dropped and whispers started as I walked by. I smiled to my self as I sat down. After a few minuets the stares wandered from me to the classroom door. I looked up as the goddess walked into the room. She was tall, statuesque, with long, wavy, blonde hair. She had gorgeous blue, grey eyes and a perfect smile. She winked at a small group of boys, who were openly ogling her, and laughed as they checked themselves. Then she turned to me and stared for a few seconds before smiling at me. I turned away; I didn't want her to think I was as simple as the other boys. A shocked look came to her face and she sat down in the chair closest to her. I smiled to myself and promised to talk to her sometime soon. Just then the teacher walked in and closed the door.

"Beinvenue à la classe de Français, Je m'appelle Madem Stevenson. Would anyone like to take a guess as to what I just said?" she asked.

We all stared at her blankly. I only understood one word and that was Madem. Then the goddess raised her hand.

"Yes miss…?" the teacher said.

"Rosalie, and I think you said 'Welcome to French class, my name is Mrs. Stevenson.'" She replied. Holy crap, she had the voice of an angel too!

"Bein" Madem Stevenson replied. Bein, I knew that, it meant good… I think.

The rest of class went by fast. We went over the basics of French, hello, goodbye, and how to introduce yourself. When the bell rang for lunch I got up and turned to Mike Newton, another kid on the football team, he wasn't as good as my friends and I but he made a good safety.

"Who was _she_?!" I asked once Rosalie left the room.

"Rosalie Hale? Your buddy, Jasper's, sister, their twins. You didn't know he had a sister?" he said. I shook my head and walked off the lunch.

* * *

"Dude, you didn't tell me you had a sister!" I all but shouted at Jasper when I got to our table at lunch.

"Thought you knew, besides you never asked," he chuckled, "Why do you care anyway?" Everyone at the table started laughing.

"Emmett's got a girlfriend!" Edward sang. I glared at him and kicked him under the table. "Dude what the hel… Oh here she comes!" he said.

"Bonjour, mon beau garçon" she said sweetly, looking at me. I stared blankly at her until she sat down next to her brother and hugged him with one arm. I ducked my head down to look at my food.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice," I heard my sister say, she had been in French for a year already. "Ils s'appelle Edward et Emmett" she waved towards Edward and me.

"Bonjour Alice, Edward…" she paused, "Emmett, Je m'appelle Rosalie"

"Hello Rosalie" I heard Edward say. Rosalie mad no noise. I looked up from my food and saw her staring at me.

"Hello Rosalie, excuse me," I said and got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Damn! Why did I have to be such and idiot! I can't even talk to a girl anymore!

* * *

Rosalie's POV

"Sorry 'bout him," Alice said quietly as I stared after him, "He's not usually such a jerk."

"No problem" I told her. _I wonder what that was. Does he not like me?_ I thought _Well I have to find out!_

* * *

Emmett's POV

(After football practice)

"What was with you at lunch today," Edward asked on our way to my car.

"Nothing!" I said, trying to forget the whole morning.

"You like her!" he teased. Jasper chuckled at his side.

"She likes you too Emmett, it's so obvious! She's just not used to being shot down like she was," he said.

"What ever," I said trying to sound like I didn't care but I was secretly hoping they were right. We got in my car and drove off; Edward messed with the radio changing it every few seconds while I drove them home. I dropped them off at their houses and headed home.

* * *

(The next day, 2nd period)

I walked into class and sat down in the back corner of the room. Rosalie walked in a minute later. I waved her to the chair next to me. She gave me a look that looked confused and a little mad but sat down anyway. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could get anything out our teacher walked in and turned off the lights.

"Today we are watching a introduction movie about French." She said popping the movie in and it started. I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote on it.

**Sorry 'bout yesterday. I'm not always such a jerk. Friends?**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

**Sorry 'bout yesterday. I'm not always such a jerk. Friends?**

What does he mean by that?! Friends? What about _more_ than friends! Doesn't he want that?

**I wasn't mad, just confused. I'm not used to being treated like that by guys. (And of course we can be friends)**

I looked at my words and wish I had the guts to change that last sentence to what I really wanted to say. I slid the note to him. He read it and laughed. I liked the sound of his laughter. He scribbled something down on the paper and slid it back to me.

**Being treated like what? A normal girl? Are you ****sure**** you Jasper's sister? (I'm glad)**

I read what he wrote and laughed. I looked up at him and nodded with a smile on my face. I knew I could be selfish and vain, but it wasn't my entire fault. It was hard not to be when all the guys in your school gave you all the attention you could ever want. If Emmett didn't like that, though, I would _happily_ change… for him.

* * *

** A/N: Thanks for reading please leave comments i NEED input! Thank you so much!**

**For pictures of the Cars and houses in the story please check out my webpage (the link is on my homepage here on fanfiction) Thank you for reading and PLEASE comment, even if you dont like it!**

**French words:**

Bonjour, mon beau garçon - Hello, my beautiful boy

Ils s'appelle Edward et Emmett - Their names are Edward and Emmett


	2. Your Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: Once again, these character are not mine, they are Stephanie Meyer's! Thanks again to my beta's Lindsay and Taylor and my newest editor, Maddie! Thanks to everyone who has been reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Your Guardian Angel.**

(5:30 Saturday evening)

"Rose, mom wants you to go to the store," Jasper shouted up the stairs.

"Can't you go?" I asked.

"No, I'm busy!"

"Fine!" I snapped, throwing my books to the end of my bed. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs to get the shopping list from my mom.

* * *

Emmett's POV

"Hey Alice, wanna go get something to eat?" I asked my sister, leaning against the doorframe of my sister's room "My teat!"

"Your treat?" she said surprised, "You _must_ be hungry! Sure, I'll go, where to?"

"I was thinking the pizza place by the store," I told her as we walked to the car.

"Okay,"

* * *

We pulled into a parking post a little ways away from the stores on the little strip mall. I got out of the car and started walking towards the pizza place, Alice almost jogging at my side to keep up.

"Hey, isn't that the Hale's car?" Alice asked pointing to a red Chrysler Sebring that was parked across from where we were.

"I think so," I said looking round for any sight of the Hale's, especially Rosalie.

We kept walking. When we got to the sidewalk I heard a loud thud, combined with a car horn and a shriek.

I looked around for where the noises came from when I heard Alice gasp.

"Oh my gosh! ROSALIE!" she shouted and ran. My heart dropped at the sight of a tall blonde girl lying in the middle of the road, a car wish a broken windshield next to her. Shopping bags and food littered the ground around the girl, some landed in the windshield. I ran after Alice and soon out ran her. I reached the girl on the ground and scooped her up, some blood dripped onto my hands and onto my shirt, I didn't care.

"Call Carlisle!" I shouted at Alice before getting up. She whipped out her phone and walked quickly back to the car rapidly talking into the phone. After saying a few words she turned back to the car, when she saw someone help the man out and that he was fine she came after me. I walked quickly back to the car trying not to move Rosalie that much. When I got to the car I laid her in the back seat and hopped into the driver's seat. Alice climbed in a second later putting the phone back in her pocket.

"Carlisle will have a room ready for her. You know you should have called him first and waited for the paramedics to get here, they could get there faster," she said as we sped off.

"I know, I don't care," I said. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital, thanking God that my father worked there. Every once in a while when I would turn a corner or sped up Rosalie would move or moan. My heart would stop every time and Alice had to calm me down again. The whole ride to the hospital I was on the brink of hysterics.

When we finally got to the hospital I scooped her out of the back seat, not paying attention to the bloodstains on the chair, and ran into the building. I ran right into the ER knowing that Carlisle would be waiting for me there. He showed my to the room he had prepared and I put her on the bed. We walked back into the hallway as another doctor, Carlisle's assistant, began working on Rosalie.

"What happened?" he asked, I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, She was hit by a car but Alice and I didn't see it," When I finished talking Carlisle's assistant walked out of the room.

"She's cut up pretty bad, there's some glass in her arm and she's lost a bit of blood, and her leg is definitely broken" he told Carlisle.

"Okay start taking the glass out of her arm and clean up the cuts. I'll be in to help in a second," he replied.

"I've called the Hale's and Esme they're on their way," Alice said walking through the doors from the hallway outside of the ER. Carlisle nodded and walked into the room to help Rosalie. I walked over to the window of her room and watched.

"She'll be okay, Emmett," Alice said. I only nodded.

After we stood there for a few minutes we walked back out to the waiting room to wait for the Hales to arrive. When they did Mrs. Hale walked right up to us and started asking questions, not bothering to ask the lady at the front desk.

"Where's my daughter? What happened? What's wrong with her?" were the most common.

"She's in the ER, and Carlisle is treating her as we speak. She's got a broken leg, some cuts and glass in her arm and she's lost a bit of blood," Alice told her when Mrs. Hale had finished, "Follow me, I'll show you to her room but she's not awake yet." All three of them followed Alice with me close behind.

Carlisle met us by her room.

"How is she?" Mr. Hale asked over his wife who started yelling at Carlisle for not being in the room working on helping Rosalie.

"She'll be fine," he said to Mr. Hale. Then he turned to Mrs. Hale, "My assistant is getting x-rays of her leg right now, all her cuts are cleaned up and the all glass is out of her arm,"

Rosalie's parents nodded and Jasper moved to the window of his sister's empty room and stared into it. Alice put her arm around his neck, getting up on her tiptoes just to reach it.

"You to can go to the Canteen if you want, there aren't many blood donors today," Carlisle told Rosalie's parents who looked exhausted, "Emmett and Alice will keep you updated on any progress your daughter has made." They nodded and follow him.

I turned back towards the window and found Jasper and Alice hugging each other tightly. Jasper had his head on her shoulder, his eyes closed tightly, Alice rubbing his back and holding him close to her.

An Idea sparked in my head when I saw this. Is it possible Jasper and Alice... like each other?

* * *

Rosalie's POV

(3 hours later)

Ugh! Why does everything hurt? Well not everything hurt, in fact my left hand felt pretty good, something warm and soft surrounded it. That didn't entirely distract from the pain in my leg and entire right arm. I tried to open my eyes. I felt them tighten but I couldn't open them. I tried to remember what happened earlier that put me into this. I drove to the store like mom asked and got everything on the list. I was headed back to my car… and that's all I remember. That and a lot of honking. I tried to open my eyes again but couldn't. This sent me into an internal panic. '_Am I dead? No if I was dead I wouldn't be in this pain,' _I thought to myself, _'This could be hell! No then my entire body would be burning if i were in Hell.' _I tried one last time to open my eyes they fluttered and opened.

* * *

Emmett's POV

(5 minutes earlier)

Esme got to the hospital two hours ago and went straight to the canteen to comfort the Hales after talking to Carlisle. Alice and Jasper stayed with me outside of Rosalie's room until Rosalie got back from her X-rays. They came by every once in a while to check on her.

I decided to go into her room and wait for her to wake up since Carlisle said it would be soon. I pulled a chair up to the left of her bed and sat down. I watched her for a few minutes. I found myself whispering to her. Asking her to wake up. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly and kept watching her.

I saw her eyes tighten like they were going to open and I caught my breath. Her eyes relaxed and I let the breath go, a little disappointed. After a moment her eyes tightened and relaxed again. This time her breathing picked up and stayed that way for a minute and then went back to normal. One last time her eyes tightened but this time they fluttered and opened. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I had never been so happy to see her beautiful eyes before in my life.

She looked up at me and smiled. Then she looked around confused and said, "Where am I?"

I smiled back and said "Your at the hospital" her eyes widened, "You got hit by a car, Alice and I saw it and we rushed you here" She nodded and tried to sit up but winced and stopped

"Oh, yea, you got some glass in you arm, too, it's all out now but you have some cuts there too." I said.

She laughed and asked, "So what's wrong with my leg?"

"That's broken, Carlisle was waiting for you to wake up before he put a cast on it," I told her.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"Only about three and a half hours" I told her.

"How long am I stuck here?" she asked, looking around the room.

"I think you only have to stay over night just incase," I replied, "I should probably go-"

"No! Don't go!" she cut me off. When she realized what she said she blushed and looked away.

"I was gonna say I should probably go get your family to tell them you're awake but I can just text jasper if you want me to," I told her. She nodded.

**Rose is awake. Come back to the room.**

I hit send and put the phone away. After a few minutes everyone was in the room, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, and the Hales. Carlisle and Esme stood in the corner of the room and talked quietly while Alice pulled me towards the door and let the Hales talk. I saw Rosalie look over her brother's shoulder to make sure I wasn't leaving.

"How long has she been awake?" she asked.

"Only about 5 minutes" I told her.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked nosily.

"Nothing much just what happened and her injuries," Alice rolled her eyes, "Well when I talked about going to get you guys…" She nodded eagerly, "She cut me off and said not to go,"

"Aw, that's so cute!" she said jokingly.

* * *

After the Hales got to talk to their daughter and sister, Carlisle suggested they go home and get some sleep, they agreed, (although it took some convincing to get Mrs. Hale to leave) kissed her goodbye, and left. Alice and I left to get some food from the Café downstairs while Carlisle took her away to put her cast on and move her to another room, out of the ER. After we ate we came back with a tray of food for Rosalie.

"We come bearing food!" Alice announced when we walked in.

"Good, I'm starving!" She said and took the food and started eating.

"So how long am I stuck with this thing?" she asked when she was finished eating.

"Only about two months," Alice told her cheerfully, "It shouldn't be that bad, it was hardly even broken!"

"Only! Ugh!" She said melodramatically.

"It wont be that bad," I promised, grabbing her hand, "It'll be off before you know it."

Carlisle popped in the room

"Kids, you should probably get going home, Esme'll be waiting," He said. Alice and I nodded, Rosalie looked a little sad.

"Emmett, I'm gonna go get the car, meet me out side," Alice said and winked. I rolled my eyes, tossed her the keys and she walked out of the room.

"Promise you'll come back tomorrow," she said eagerly when Alice left.

"I promise," I said. Even though I should have been going I didn't let go of her hand, instead I leaned down and kissed her cheek. When I tried to step back she moved and kissed me, and I kissed back. When we finally stopped I stepped back and looked at her.

"See you tomorrow," She said blushing. I nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading I really hope you liked it and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE comment i want some input on the story any ideas you think would go good in here or anything you like or don't like just tell me! Thanks again and keep reading!**

**This Chapter is named and based on the song Your Guardian Angel (by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) It one of my new favorite songs and i thought it would work really well with this chapter.**

**Okay i know the whole car crash things is kinda random but i wanted to put one of them in some sort of danger to bring them closer, and having Rose hit by a car sounded like the best way!**


	3. You Belong With Me

**Sorry for taking so long to update but i haven't gotten around to the story in a while with all the holiday rush but the 3rd chapter is here and the 4th will be up before the 2nd of January, I promise! I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate during the holiday season!**

**Disclaimer: The characters still aren't mine unfortunately, they are 100% Stephanie Meyer's**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I got up early the next morning to go see Rosalie. I met Alice downstairs and we headed out the door, to my jeep. We picked up Jasper at his house and stopped by the local bakery to grab something to eat. Then we headed off towards the hospital.

When we got there we headed straight for Rosalie's room on the 3rd floor. She was awake and, by the looks of it, waiting for us.

"Morning!" Alice said when we walked in, "Hungry?"

"Starving, hand it over," Rosalie said, laughing. Alice handed her the box full of pastries and bagels. When Rosalie was done Alice took the box back and set it on the table next to Jasper's chair. She sat on the armrest of his chair and zoned out, staring into his eyes. I laughed to myself as I sat down at the foot of Rosalie's bed.

"So how long 'til we can spring you from this place?" I asked.

"Carlisle said I could leave at noon," She said, she turned to Jasper "Where's mom and dad?"

"At home. They're coming up later mom's set on cleaning the entire house before you come home so dad's kinda trapped," Jasper explained. We all laughed at Jasper's explanation. I stared at Rosalie for a while and she blushed away from it. Alice saw this and stood up.

"We're gonna go get something to drink," She said pulling Jasper towards the door. Jasper shot us a confused look and then disappeared out the door behind Alice. Rosalie laughed.

"That was… subtle," she said, laughing still.

"That's Alice for you!" I joked. "So how's your leg?" I asked after a few quiet seconds.

"Fine, hurts a little though," she said. We sat there staring into each other's eyes until the sweet, almost romantic silence became a sour, awkward one. Alice, with her amazing timing, walked in after only a few awkward seconds.

"We bought you both hot chocolate," she said handing me 2 cups of hot chocolate. I handed one cup to Rosalie and took a sip of my own. Alice's phone began buzzing and she answered it.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, "Oh, hey Edward… Yea we're all here… She's fine… Room 368… Okay, see you soon!" she hung up the phone, "Edward's on his way over, his mom just told him,"

"Great! I'm way too tired to deal with a hysterical Edward," Jasper said jokingly.

"Right with you there buddy!" I said. Rosalie and Alice laughed.

We talked quietly until Edward walked in.

"Rosalie! Are you okay, what happened?" he asked.

"Edward, she's fine!" I said, "Relax dude," he nodded and sat down in a chair.

"So what's the damage?" he asked, trying to calm himself, he was so over dramatic sometimes.

"I've got a broken leg, and I had some cuts and glass in my arm but it's all out so it's just a little sore now," she said reaching for my hand. I grabbed it, knowing how much she hated reliving the whole thing in her head even though she was fine now.

"Dang, so what time are you getting out?" he asked.

"Noon-ish," she said.

"Worry wart" Jasper said under his breath, we all laughed.

"I've got good reason to!" Edward fake yelled. I rolled my eyes and laughed with everyone else.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

We sat through the rest of the morning talking and joking around. It was about 10:30 when my parents came up but they were whisked away quickly to do some paper work for my stay at the hospital. By noon everyone couldn't wait to get home. Carlisle gave me a pair of crutches and let me test the out before I left; I wasn't very good at maneuvering them. I hobbled unevenly out of the hospital followed by my brother and parents. Emmett and Alice left a few minutes before because Esme need them at home. Jasper helped me into my parent's car and slid in on the other side of me.

"Sooo.... what's up with you and Alice?" I asked.

"Shhh…" he said just before my parents slid into the car. That was funny, we never kept anything away from my parents, we told them everything, and there were no secrets in our family. He was obviously avoiding my question. Despite my curiosity I kept my mouth shut and decided to wait until we got home to ask him. The ride home from then on basically consisted of my mother and me singing to our favorite songs on the radio. When we got home my mom told Jasper to help my up the stairs, so I cornered him then.

"So what _is_ up with you and Alice?" I asked him again.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"It's not nothing! I saw the way you act around her!" I said.

"Fine! I like her, but don't you go telling her!" she said.

"Fine, but you should ask her out, she _so_ likes you!" I said trying to convince him that it was true.

"Whatever!" he said, trying to sound indifferent. Just then my mom popped her head in the door.

"The Cullen's are coming over for dinner tonight at 6:30," she said. Jasper nodded and dashed out of the room. Before he disappeared behind the doorframe I saw a smile light his face. I checked my clock on my bedside table, it said 5:13. I stood unevenly and walked towards my closet. I picked out a pair of dark jeans, a white cami, and my bluegrass boatneck shirt. I put my hair into a ponytail and looked in the mirror. I was very glad my pants flared enough to disguise part of my cast. I slipped on one of my flats and hobbled down the stairs. I headed straight for the kitchen and found my mother cooking and baking hastily.

"What do you need mom, I'm here to help!" I said, smiling.

"No, No, Rosie. You just go sit down! You need to relax! I'll get Jasper to help me!" she said. I laughed and walked back out to the living room. I sat down on the piano bench and began playing a new song I had been working on learning. Jasper walked down the stair after I had been playing for a few minutes. He was dressed in his nice kakis and his blue striped dress shirt.

"Well, don't we look handsome? What's the occasion, not for someone special I presume?" I teased. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. As he walked out of the room I heard him mumble, "Knew I shouldn't've told her!" I laughed and continued my song.

For about an hour I watched as my mother ordered Jasper around the house. By 6:25 the entire house was cleaned and all the food was ready. After a few minutes the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Carlisle and Esme stood in the doorway, Emmett and Alice behind them.

"Hello Dr. Carlisle, Esme!" I said, "Hi Alice, Emmett,"

"Hello, Rosalie!" Carlisle and Esme said and walked in towards the kitchen. Alice and I kissed each other on the cheek and walked over to Jasper. Emmett said hello and helped me walk back to the living room. We sat on the coach and started talking.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Horrible!" he said, jokingly, "All I could think about was a poor, pretty girl, who was hurt a few days ago, and wonder if she was okay!"

I blushed and said, "Is that so?"

"Yep," he replied. I giggled.

"What happened to the pretty girl?" I asked, going along with the scenario.

"Some idiot hit her with a car!" he said, slightly angry. We continued this banter for a while. When we were done, I offered him a drink. He followed me into the kitchen and sat down on a stool by the island in the middle of the room. I poured us both some water and handed one cup to him.

"So have you noticed Alice and Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"Oh yea! They are _so_ cute together! I wish Jasper would ask her to homecoming!" I said.

"Hmm… Homecoming, haven't put much thought into that. Have you?" he asked.

"No, not really" _Just that I wanna go with you!_ I thought

"All I know is that I wanna go… with a date, of course," he said, "Who do you think I should ask?"

_ME!_ "I don't know," I said.

"Have you thought of asking anyone yet?" he asked. Maybe I should just tell him, it wouldn't be that bad.

"Just one person," I said

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Just one person? Who could it be? Who could Rosalie want to go to Homecoming with? She hasn't flirted with anyone recently. I've seen her talk to Felix occasionally, but not flirting!

"Who?" I asked. I tried to make it sound like I didn't matter but at the same time like it did.

"Well… I kinda want to ask…-" she stared.

"Kids!" Mrs. Hale shouted, "Time for dinner!" Rosalie rushed, as fast as she could with her cast on, out of the room. We walked into the Hale's almost estate-sized dinning room. The entire table was filled with food, mashed potatoes, chicken, turkey, fish, all sorts of fruits and veggies, and in the middle of it all was a large cake.

"Wow!" Alice said, "This looks amazing, Mrs. Hale!"

"It sure does, Elizabeth." Esme said.

"Thank you! Please dig in!" she said. Jasper and I immediately obeyed and started piling food onto our plate. Rosalie and Alice laughed at us and then took their own food. We all ate until we had only enough room left in our stomachs for the cake. When we finished that, our parents moved themselves into the kitchen and us kids moved ourselves into the living room.

Rosalie sat at her piano while Jasper and Alice sat on the couch. Rosalie started playing a song and after a few notes she began singing in what sounded like French.

"Caresse sur l'ocean, am I right?" Alice asked.

"Oui," Rosalie replied, "J'adore Jean Babtiste et Les Choistes!"

"Moi aussi!" Alice said.

"This is the only song I can sing entirely in French, I can play a few others," Rose said.

"Rose loves Les Choistes, we own the movie," Jasper said.

"What is it?" I asked feeling a little left out.

"It's a French movie," Rosalie said, "We can watch it some time."

I nodded and Rosalie picked up where she left off on her song. Alice and Jasper returned to their hushed conversation. I turned towards Rose and sat on the piano bench.

"How do you know so much French?" I asked, "You are only in your first year."

"Oh, well languages come pretty easily to me," she said, blushing, "Jasper and I have an aunt who is German that we used to spend a lot of time with. So she taught us to speak German fluently,"

"Say something in German," I said curiously.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Rosalie" she said.

"Cool!" I said.

"So once I started taking French I read through and memorized most of the book before school even started, I probably know almost as much as Alice," she said.

"Then why haven't you switched classes?" I asked, confused.

"Well…I like that class, I don't want to change," she said quietly.

* * *

The last weeks of August zoomed by and so did the first couple weeks of September. Next thing we knew, Homecoming was a week away.

Edward and I finally convinced Jasper to ask Alice to Homecoming, Edward was asking the new girl in school, Bella, who moved from Phoenix over the summer who he had been crushing on all year. I had finally decided to ask Rosalie.

I told everyone I was going to ask her during lunch, alone, one week before the Homecoming football game.

Edward and Jasper knew the plan and helped keep everyone away from our usual table. When Rosalie walked in she looked at our table, seeing only me, and scanned the lunchroom for our friends. When she saw everyone else at one table she shot me a confused look, but walked towards me anyway.

"Are you in a fight with someone?" she asked, "Why is everyone sitting over there?"

"No we're not in a fight," I said, "Their actually helping me, I wanted to ask you something… alone."

"Okay, what do you need to ask?" she said nervously, but obviously trying to hide that.

"Will you…" I started, "go to Homecoming with me?"

She looked at me, stunned, for a minute, frozen by my question. When she came back to her senses she ran her fingers through her hair and leaned forward.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. She paused and then said, "Of course I'll go to Homecoming with you!" I stood up and, in only a few strides, I was on the other side of the table. I pulled Rosalie in to a huge hug. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tighter. I could hear the guys and girls from our table walking over, clapping and cheering.

"Way to go Em!" I heard Edward say, clapping me on the back.

"Congrats!" Jasper said. Everyone made their way back to our table and we all finished our lunches there, happily. I heard Alice, Bella, and Rose all making plans for Saturday to go dress shopping. All the guys began talking about the Homecoming football game, next Friday.

When lunch was over Rosalie and I stood up and walked to our class. After Rosalie's accident some how my schedule got changed. Now I was in all my classes with Rosalie. We took our usual seats in the back of the class. We talked until the bell rang and our teacher came in and started up her usual lecture.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

(1 week later, the Homecoming Football game)

Alice, Bella, and I were all sitting in the first row of bleachers watching Emmett, Edward, Jasper and the rest of the football team kick the other team's butt.

"Woo! Go Jasper!" Alice cheered as he grabbed the ball off the ground when the other team dropped it. He threw it to Edward who caught it perfectly and then ran towards the end zone while Emmett sacked any one who tried to get near Edward. Edward ran into the end zone and scored another point for our team. We all stood up and cheered for them. I checked the scoreboard. The score was now 24 us, 18 them.

"Way to go Edward!" Bella shouted, clapping. The horn that signaled the end of the quarters sounded, the game was over. The three of us stood up and walked over towards the team. We congratulated all the guys on their win then we found _our_ guys. I ran up to Emmett and hugged him.

"Great game" I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks!" he whispered back. We walked over to where Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper all stood hugging each other.

"I'm starving, lets go get something to eat," Emmett said.

"You're always starving!" I said, jokingly.

"Well, I'm hungry too, let get to the diner before all the booths are gone," Edward said. We nodded and headed for our cars. I watched as Alice hopped into Jasper's car as I slid into Emmett's Jeep. We pulled out of our parking spot and drove out of the lot, followed by Edward's Volvo and Jasper's BMW. I turned to the radio and began flipping through the stations until I found a song I liked.

"Paramore?" he asked. I nodded.

"I love them! That's What You Get is my favorite," I said, "but I listen to a lot of other stuff too."

"That's my favorite too," he said. We pulled into the diner's parking lot and took a spot by the door. As usual the whole team was there, celebrating their most recent win. Emmett and I grabbed a large booth in the corner of the room and we waited for everyone to get here.

"So… are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Completely," I said without hesitation, "I can't wait!"

* * *

** A/N: Thanks for reading again and please review!!!!**

**and for those of you who don't know, Jean Babtiste is a French Singer (an amazing one might i add!). He stars in the movie Les Choistes which i highly recomend watching becuase it is AMAZING! (and Pépinot is the cutest little boy!)**

**This Chapter is named for Taylor Swift's song, You Belong With Me (which i got for christmas!!!!)**

**French words:  
**

**J'adore Jean Babtiste et Les Choistes!- I adore Jean Babtiste and Les Choistes**

**Moi Aussi- Me too**


	4. Homecoming

**A/N: The marvelously fluffy forth chapter All about Homecoming is here! sorry for all the fluffiness but it's impossible for it NOT to be fluffy when it comes to Rose and Emmett and homecoming! Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

**Disclaimer: the Characters aren't mine, they are all Stephanie Meyer's!**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella and I ended up spending the night at Alice's house after the football game while the boys stayed at my house with Jasper.

We woke up early, got dressed and got going. We hopped into Alice's convertible and headed for the mall. We rode in silence, all of us too excited for tonight to focus on a conversation. We pulled into the parking garage and walked into the mall, headed for the hair place. We sat down together in the room Alice had reserved for us before we came. Alice had her hair in curls falling around her face while Bella had hers straightened and waved all over with a small ribbon to keep it all out of her face. I had mine put up into a bun with hair hanging down my neck. The hair that was visible was curled. Once we were done we made out way to the nail place where we had our toes and fingers painted. Once we were done we headed to the food court. We all attempted to eat but we could only eat a few bites of our food before the nervousness kicked in again. Finally, before we left we headed to one of the department stores to get our makeup done.

When we got back into the car it was silent once again. This time, though, we tried to lighten the silence with a few jokes.

"Who else thinks that the guys are just now getting up?" Bella asked a few minutes into the ride home.

"Oh, I know they are!" I said, laughing. We pulled into Alice's drive and got out of the car and headed up to her room. We hung up our dresses and sat on her bed. We turned up the music and just sat there until 5:30, listening to music. At 5:30 I grabbed my dress and slipped it on carefully, trying not to screw up my hair. When I had successfully done so I took a deep breath and stepped in front of Alice's full length, gold trimmed mirror.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

(10 minutes earlier)

We drove back to my house at the time the girls told us to pick them up. We were all ready, showered and clean, dressed, and ready to go. For once the car was silent except for the purr of Jasper's car. We were all too excited and nervous to talk. Jasper pulled in the drive and we all jumped out of the car and headed up to the house.

"Esme, were here!" I shouted. A second later she appeared in the doorway of the foyer.

"Don't you boys look handsome!" she said, "I'll got get the girls" and she disappeared up the stairs. After a few minutes she reappeared and said, "They'll be down in a minute,"

We heard a tiny "Ahem!" come from the top of the staircase. All of our eyes moved to the staircase as the three girls glided down the stairs. Bella was in front, in a brown dress and her hair hanging around her face and down her back. Alice was in the middle, in a cute navy blue dress with her hair all in curls around her face.

Last was Rosalie. I gasped when I saw her. She had her hair in curls hanging down in back, her golden hair never looked so beautiful. Her dress looked magnificent on her. It was a light gold and had a slightly darker gold sash around her waist. She looked like my own personal Goddess.

They walked down the stairs and walked straight towards us. We clumsily attempted to put on their corsages while they skillfully pinned on our boutonnieres. When we were done Esme pulled out the camera.

"Picture time!" she declared. We all moaned except for the girls. "Couples first," she said. First came Alice and Jasper followed by Rose and me then Edward and Bella. Once we were done with the couples Carlisle showed up and suggested we should take pictures in groups of girls and boys then all together. The guys and I shot him a glare and he stifled a laugh.

"Okay, you kids better be going now, or you'll be late!" he said after countless pictures. When we walked out of the house I stopped Rosalie.

"May I be the first to comment on how lovely you look tonight?" I said as we walked to the car. I held the door open and she slid in gracefully.

"You look very handsome, too," she said when I climbed into the driver's seat.

"Merci," I said. I was taking French, might as well use it, I thought.

"De rien," she said, giggling.

"What?" I asked, understanding why she was laughing.

"It means your welcome," she said.

"Oh"

"We learned it last class," she said, "Not paying attention in class, Mr. Cullen?" she said jokingly.

"Not at all Miss Hale," I said thinking of the real reason I didn't pay attention in any of my classes, because of her.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I pulled into the closest spot to the door of the cafeteria. I helped Rose out of the car and we walked into the school. We walked into the cafeteria that was decorated very creatively, by Alice no doubt, to look like a club scene. We headed in the direction of the table that was already occupied by Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella. We sat down and began talking.

"Wonderful job Alice," Rosalie said.

"Thank you!" she said, smiling proudly. Jasper hugged her a little tighter to his side and pecked her on the cheek; Alice blushed and looked at him. Rosalie giggled and turned away from the private scene. I looked to Bella and Edward who were also having a moment of their own. The songs soon changed and I stood up.

"Care to dance, mademoiselle?" I asked.

"I would love to monsieur!" she said, taking my outstretched hand. We walked to the center of the dance floor and then stopped. I twirled her around and then placed my hands on her waist. She slipped her arms around my neck and we started swaying, slowly.

"So," I said, "are you having a good time?"

"Never before have I had such a wonderful night," she said smiling up at me. Then she tightened her arms around my neck, stepped closer to me, and rested her head against my chest. "Thank you for asking me," she mumbled after a few seconds.

"Thank you for saying yes," I whispered back and I rested my head on hers. The song stopped after a few more second and was soon replaced by a quick beat rap song. I took my hands off her waist and grabbed her hand. I lead her outside into the chilly little courtyard for the seniors to use at lunch when it's warm enough (which isn't often). I sat down on a little bench and Rosalie sat on my lap. I smiled and slipped my arm around her waist. She looked up for the spot on the ground she was staring at and smile at me. The smile warmed my heart. We sat there for a while, staring into each other's eyes. She was the first to break the silence.

"It's my turn to ask you something," she said, shyly.

"Anything you want" I promised.

"A kiss" she said. Right after she said it she froze, embarrassed. "I'm sor-" I cut her off by kissing her mouth.

"You caught me off guard once," I said when I stopped kissing her, "now it's my turn." She laughed and nodded. I kissed her again and we just sat there for a while longer and kept looking into each other's eyes.

"Let's go back inside," she said after a while, "I think another slow song is about to come on," I nodded and we walked back into the warmth of the cafeteria. As soon as we stepped into the room the song faded into another slow song. We once again walked to the center of the floor and started swaying slowly again. After a few minutes Jasper and Alice appear next to us, also swaying slowly. Then Edward and Bella showed up next to them. Rosalie leaned into my chest again and I kissed the top of her head. We danced for a few songs and only stopped when the beat changed once again. We walked back to the table.

"Wow," Rose said, "I'm shocked at you three!"

"What?" Jasper asked.

"It's been 2 full hours and none of you have complained about being hungry!" She said jokingly. Alice and Bella snickered.

"Shut it, Rosalie," Edward said, laughing.

"Well now that you mention it!" I said joking, "I am a bit hungry!"

"Well let's go get you something to eat!" Rose said in a baby talk voice, laughing. We walked over to the buffet and grabbed a couple platefuls of food and carried them back to the table.

"Take what you want," we said as we set down the plates. I sat down on the nearest chair and held on to Rosalie as she sat on my lap again. Jasper reached up from his seat with Alice on his lap, and grabbed for a brownie and bit off of it. Bella fed a cookie to Edward while she rested against him from her chair.

"Come back outside with me," Rosalie said, breaking the peaceful, romantic silence, "I have one more thing to ask you."

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

We walked across the dance floor, as we did so another slow song came back on. Emmett stopped and looked at me. I just smiled and squeezed his hand and kept walking. When we got outside again I turned back to him.

"Let's dance out here," I said.

He nodded and went back to our dancing position.

"So what did you need to ask me?" he asked.

"Well…" I stared. I turned my face away from his. He sighed and put his finger under my chin he lifted my face up to his, forcing me to look at him.

"Well?" he said.

"Will you…" I said.

"C'mon," he said.

"Willyoubemyboyfriend?" I said so fast that I could barely understand it.

"Say again" he said.

"Will you… be my… boyfriend," I finally said.

"What," he said, unbelieving.

"Please don't make me say it again!" I said. "You know what never mind, it's too so-"

"Yes," He cut me off with a kiss.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend," he said and with that we both tightened our arms, squeezing me too him. I leaned my head up and kissed him hard.

"Thank you," I said finally after kissing him for a few seconds.

* * *

**A/N: Once again sorry for all the fluffiness and i know having emmett describe the dresses may seem a little gay but i needed someone to and i wanted emmett to be amazed by Rose's looks and it seemed like the best way. Thanks for still reading and i promise to have chapter 5 up in at most 2 weeks! **

**Pictures of the girl's dresses are all at my website that you can find on my fanfiction page. The house i picked for all of them can be found at the same website (just click on the 'my fanfiction' link and it'll have everything!)**


End file.
